The Grandfather to the current invention had its roots somewhere in India, about 500 A.D. And was carried to Europe by 1300, probably through Byzantium and the Moors, and, chess as we know it, most likely dates to 15th century Italy and Spain. Then, by the 18th century France was the games center of activity. And not until the 1930's was it popular in Russia. And as it entered the 20th century it evolved, and thus was born the three-level or Tri-level game. This created a new dimension to chess not seen before.
There were many attempts to add new depth to an already captivating game. And the current invention is the latest in that effort. Taking the mind into another dimension. The world of Quad-Radial Chess.